Des ninja dans Paris
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: [Chp 1] Naruto va a Paris histoire de voir du pays mais il est suivi de près par Itachi et Kisame... et comme si ce n'était pas assez, d'autres problèmes vont survenir avec la police et la barrière de la langue! Délires en vue.


Titre de la fic: Des ninja dans Paris

Auteur de la fic: Nymphadora Snape.

Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto bien entendu. Et comme toujours, cette fic n'est pas à prendre au sérieux: c'est du délire encore une fois.

Rating: R (M).

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Paris! **

La fenêtre était grande ouverte, et Naruto regardait les oiseaux passer: il s'ennuyait car Jiraiya n'était pas là, et il en avait marre de s'entraîner tout seul. Il avait envie de bouger, de faire plein de missions, mais le Hokage ne lui donnait rien à faire. Naruto voulait absolument devenir fort afin d'aller sauver Sasuke des mains d'Orochimaru, mais il se doutait que si Jiraiya continuait à le laisser tout seul, il ne pourrait jamais devenir fort. Soupirant de lassitude, Naruto prit une brochure qui traînait sur sa table et lut:

- Paris, aller-retour 600 000 ryou en période estivale...

Se demandant bien où il avait pu ramasser une brochure pareille, Naruto jeta un oeil sur les photos qui indiquaient les tarifs pour le voyage. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que la photo représentait, mais il se dit qu'il prendrait bien un peu de vacances pour voir d'autres horizons et rencontrer d'autres personnes.

- Mais oui! Peut-être qu'à Paris, il y a des ninja super forts et qu'ils vont m'aider à m'entraîner!

Avec un grand sourire, Naruto sortit de chez lui et alla demander à Tsunade la permission de partir quelques temps en France. La Hokage lui donna cette autorisation, mais comme Naruto était une proie de l'Akatsuki, elle demanda à Shikamaru de l'accompagner et ajouta qu'un guide qualifié et puissant les attendrait à l'aéroport.

Après plus de dix heures de vol, l'avion atterrit lourdement sur la piste de l'aéroport Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle. De sa place qui se situait à côté de la fenêtre, Naruto s'amusait à observer des lièvres gambadant dans l'herbe. Il eut une très bonne première impression de la France et pensa que tout Paris serait comme cet aéroport: plein de verdure. Mais quand il sortit de l'aéroport, il ne vit qu'une route grise. Déçu, Naruto haussa le ton:

- Mais où est notre guide! Il devait être là, à la sortie de l'aéroport, mais non! En plus il pleut alors qu'on est en été!

- Il parait que les Français ont l'habitude d'être en retard, fit Shikamaru. Attendons un peu...

Mais ce ne fut pas la peine d'attendre puisqu'une voix familière les interpella:

- Naruto! C'est moi, votre guide!

- Ero-sennin!? s'exclama Naruto, surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Jiraiya arrivait tout excité en levant sa main très haut pour que les deux ninja puissent le voir. Il était habillé de son kimono habituel, des getas à ses pieds et un appareil photo à son cou. Tous les passagers le regardaient d'un air étrange, mais Jiraiya ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter.

- J'enquêtais un peu pour mon prochain livre, répondit Jiraiya. Mais je suis vraiment surpris de vous voir en France! Je vas vous montrer les merveilles de Paris, vous ne serez pas déçu!

- Je veux mon entraînement, je m'en fiche des visites! s'écria alors Naruto, furieux. Vous disparaissez comme ça en me laissant en plan et vous débarquez dans Paris comme si de rien n'était! C'est pas juste! Vous deviez m'entraîner!

- Naruto, cette visite dans Paris te rendra fort, je t'assure, répondit Jiraiya. Tu ne connais personne à Paris et en France, les gens parlent français alors tu ne comprendras rien de ce qu'ils disent, tu seras en terre inconnue: si tu t'en sors ici, ça veut dire que tu es devenu fort. Tu comprends?

- Non, fit Naruto, mais je deviendrai fort si je visite Paris, c'est ça?

- Exactement.

- Bon, alors, je vous suis!

Et les trois ninja sortirent de l'aéroport pour prendre un taxi. Jiraiya, qui parlait un peu le français, demanda au chauffeur d'aller à l'Hôtel Regina de Paris. Une heure plus tard, Shikamaru et Naruto étaient assez contents de leur nouvelle maison, c'était grand et confortable.

- Bon, il est dix-huit heures, ce serait bien de dormir un peu, puis on commencera les visites demain! annonça Jiraiya. Vous allez voir, Paris, c'est génial même s'il fait un temps exécrable.

- Il y a quelqu'un dehors, remarqua Shikamaru, qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis son arrivée en France.

De la fenêtre de leur chambre, le ninja pouvait voir une statue en or représentant une femme sur un cheval. C'était près de cette statue que Shikamaru avait vu une ombre qui avait disparu très vite sous les arcades qui longeaient les rues.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ils sont au deuxième étage, la chambre entre les drapeaux européens... fit l'ombre sous l'arcade.

- Il n'était pas prévu qu'un des Sannin les rejoigne, répondit une autre ombre.

- Mais le Leader nous a dit de capturer le Kyuubi ici en France si c'était possible car en France, il n'y a aucun ninja ni aucune force qui pourrait les aider à nous combattre.

- Nous essaierons de séparer le Kyuubi de Jiraiya.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'autre ninja?

- Je te le laisse.

- Trop aimable, Itachi... Tu veux te faire le Kyuubi tout seul, c'est ça?

- Il serait temps de retourner à notre hôtel, il va y avoir une tempête, Kisame, esquiva Itachi pour changer de sujet.

- C'est où l'hôtel Formule 1 de Villeneuve-le-Roi? Le leader a demandé à Kakuzu de nous réserver des chambres pas chères... J'ai l'adresse de l'hôtel mais je vois pas du tout où c'est!

- Demandons à un passant...

Comme ils étaient dans le premier arrondissement, quelques touristes japonais passaient ça et là. Itachi en attrapa un au hasard et lui demanda où se trouvait l'hôtel Formule 1. Le Japonais regarda l'adresse indiquée sur un bout de feuille et leur dit qu'ils étaient à Paris et que pour se rendre à Villeneuve-le-Roi, il fallait prendre le métro puis le RER car c'était en banlieue. Comme ça semblait compliqué, les deux membres d'Akatsuki décidèrent de camper dans la rue, à l'abri de la pluie, près de l'hôtel Regina afin de mieux pouvoir observer les faits et gestes de Naruto.

- Eh!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kisame?

- Un gars m'a balancé une pièce! Dix centimes d'euro! Il nous a pris pour des mendiants ou quoi!?

- Pff, laisse tomber et surveille la chambre où se trouve le Kyuubi!

Soudain, une sorte de minibus s'arrêta devant eux, et des gens en bleu et blanc en sortirent. Une de ces personnes s'approcha de Kisame et prit son pouls.

- Il est encore en vie mais il est tout bleu, il faut vite l'emmener, il a besoin d'aide! fit la personne, qui semblait alarmée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? demanda Kisame à Itachi, étant donné qu'il ne comprenait pas un seul mot de français. Je savais que les français étaient très tactiles mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille à me prendre le bras?

- Je sais pas, fit Itachi, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que si on se laisse faire comme ça, ces gens vont nous emmener loin d'ici. Ils vont même tout faire pour nous mettre dans leur camion.

- Ils sont dangereux?

- Non, répondit Itachi, ils ne sont pas du tout puissants.

- Alors, s'ils ne sont pas forts, qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles! s'écria Kisame et donnant un coup de samehada dans les gens du samu social (car c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agissait).

- Mais ça va pas! fit l'un des secouristes. Nous sommes là pour vous aider!

Mais comme les deux Akatsuki ne comprenaient rien à la langue française, ils tuèrent tous les gens du samu qui se trouvaient autour d'eux, à l'exception du chauffeur du minibus, qui était resté dans la voiture et qui avait donc pu leur échapper en démarrant très vite.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, Naruto et Shikamaru furent réveillés par le son de la télévision que Jiraiya avait allumée. Le carnage de la veille passait déjà aux infos, et la police était en train d'enquêter près de l'hôtel Regina. Le chauffeur qui avait pu se sauver était en train de se faire interviewer. Il disait qu'il avait vu toute la scène et qu'il était choqué. Mais les ninja de l'hôtel Regina ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il disait et changèrent de chaîne afin d'écouter un peu de musique.

Ils prirent connaissance de l'événement lorsque Jiraiya vit sur la une du journal Le Monde les portraits robot de Kisame et Itachi.

- Akatsuki est aussi en France... remarqua Jiraiya.

- Tant mieux, retrouvons-les et on pourra en profiter pour leur soustraire des informations sur Sasuke et Orochimaru! s'exclama Naruto.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas trop faire d'histoire en France, ce pays n'a rien à voir avec Konoha et les ninja, fit Shikamaru. D'ailleurs, godaime-sama nous a dit que les Français ne savaient pas se battre comme nous et qu'ils n'avaient aucune notion de ninjutsu, de genjustsu ou de taijutsu. Se battre dans ce pays serait trop risqué: nous allons certainement faire des victimes.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?! Rester là à nous cacher? répliqua Naruto vivement.

- Non, nous ferons comme si de rien n'était, décida Jiraiya. Nous allons visiter Paris et ses environs. Vous rentrez à Konoha dans une semaine, essayons d'être discrets d'ici là.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Quatre jours étaient passés sans que rien ne se passât, et Naruto et Shikamaru étaient super contents de visiter Paris: la tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, le musée du Louvre, le musée d'Orsay... Tout était différent de Konoha. De plus, ils avaient découvert avec plaisir que certains français étaient fans de manga et que ceux-ci se rassemblaient près de la Grande Arche de la Défense, certains habillés du même style que des gens qu'on pouvait croiser dans Konoha, pour voir une sorte d'exposition. Jiraiya avait expliqué à Naruto qu'une fois par an, il y avait une "Japan expo" et que c'était l'occasion pour se faire des amis qui parlent japonais en France. Les deux touristes ninja étaient contents de leur visite à Paris et avaient finalement eu une très bonne impression sur les Français.

- Mais vous n'avez encore rien vu! Pour l'instant, je vous ai fait visiter que les endroits les plus connus, mais je vais vous montrer aujourd'hui un des meilleurs endroits de Paris! fit Jiraiya tout excité. Vous allez voir, dès que la nuit sera tombée, nous irons dans un endroit merveilleux!

- Y'a encore plus merveilleux que la Japan Expo? demanda Naruto, qui voulait en savoir plus. J'ai trop hâte d'être ce soir!

- Mais la nuit, à Paris, ce n'est pas dangereux? demanda Shikamaru. Je me suis renseigné un peu avant de venir, et il paraît qu'il y a des pic-pocket et au pire des terroristes. Si jamais on en croise un, j'espère que ça ne va pas faire des histoires: on a décidé d'être discrets, alors...

- Mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce que racontent les livres! s'exclama Jiraiya. Je vous assure que la France, et surtout Paris, n'est pas un endroit dangereux! C'est une ville très sûre! Il ne s'est rien passé durant quatre jours, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se passerait quelque chose aujourd'hui!

Puis, d'un pas sûr, Jiraiya le guide reprit son chemin en déclarant:

- Ce soir, on va un peu en banlieue parisienne: on ira à Enghien-les-Bains, vous allez voir, c'est génial comme ville!

Comme ils étaient près de la Défense, ils marchèrent sans trop de peine jusqu'à Levallois où se trouvait une station de train. Ce n'était pas vraiment proche, mais pour des ninja, ce n'était pas du tout un problème, et puis, pour éviter de trop se faire repérer, Jiraiya avait décidé de prendre le RER le plus souvent possible et donc d'aller jusqu'à Saint-Gratien en train. Car de là, ils pourraient marcher un peu (beaucoup) jusqu'à leur destination.

Dans le train du RER, il y avait vraiment peu de personnes, seul un ou deux passagers écoutaient de la musique avec un air perdu. Naruto et Shikamaru passaient leur temps à essayer de déchiffrer le nom des gares où le train s'arrêtait, mais c'était assez dur. Quand un jeune homme qui était assis près d'eux se leva précipitamment, Jiraiya se leva aussi et prit Naruto et Shikamaru par leur bras:

- On doit se cacher! Vite, utilisez le henge no jutsu! Transformez-vous en une chose simple.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait: Jiraiya se changea en sac à main et Shikamaru en chien, mais Naruto, qui ne savait pas trop en quoi se changer, se transforma en une jeune fille.

- Votre ticket, s'il vous plaît, fit un homme à l'uniforme bleu-violet.

- Euh...? balbutia Naruto, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Vous êtes une touriste? Can you speak English? demanda l'homme, plutôt patient.

- Je... comprends pas trop... euh, en fait, je ne comprends pas du tout! Mais Ero-sennin, aidez moi! s'énerva Naruto en gueulant vers le sac à main.

- Eh, calmez vous, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, fit l'homme. Mais vous avez l'air vraiment mal. Vous êtes sûr que ça va?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda un autre homme du même uniforme.

- Je ne sais pas, mais cette demoiselle a l'air shootée. Elle parle à son sac à main.

- Il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à la police. De toute façon, on a que ça à faire, tout le monde avait son ticket aujourd'hui et on s'est pas mal ennuyés.

- Hein? Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites!! s'indigna Naruto alors que les deux hommes le prenaient par les bras et essayaient de le faire descendre du train avec le chien et le sac à main.

- Je me demande quelle langue elle parle, fit l'homme à son collègue. J'ai vu l'Exorciste hier chez moi, j'ai un peu peur: ça se trouve elle est possédée.

- N'importe quoi! Ils disent pas "nani surundattebayo" dans l'Exorciste! C'est du latin dans le film, alors que là, c'est du n'importe quoi! elle est juste shootée!

Et les deux hommes firent descendre Naruto à la gare de Gennevilliers. Ils appelèrent la police, qui arriva au bout de quelques minutes. Naruto, qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, essayait de ne plus trop parler, mais il voulait vite retrouver son apparence initiale, alors, lorsqu'il vit la police arriver, il décida de se déshabiller, histoire de faire un peu comme le oiroke no jutsu mais en plus réaliste, vu qu'ils ne devaient pas trop se faire repérer.

- Eh mais ça va pas!! firent les policiers. Elle est vraiment dérangée celle-là.

- Quoi mais vous n'aimez pas mon jutsu!? s'exclama Naruto. Dire qu'à Konoha, les hommes en sont dingues! Pourquoi les français ne s'évanouissent pas devant ma beauté?

- Oh là, là, elle délire! fit un des policiers. Il faut vite l'emmener.

- Naruto, on s'en va! s'écria alors Jiraiya qui reprit soudainement son apparence alors que le contrôleur de la SNCF le tenait dans ses bras.

Et dans un nuage de fumée, les trois ninja disparurent laissant sur le quai de la gare des hommes qui ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qui s'était passé sous leurs yeux.

- Merde mais c'était quoi? Le sac à main, il s'est transformé en un vieux bizarre! Et puis, ils ont disparu comme ça! On a rêvé ou quoi? s'excitait le contrôleur qui avait vu Jiraiya apparaître soudainement dans ses bras.

- J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque! fit l'autre contrôleur, mais je suis certain qu'on n'a pas rêvé: faudra vérifier avec la caméra de surveillance de la gare. La caméra a tout filmé, et elle, au moins, elle ne montre pas d'illusions!

- Et si c'était un nouveau genre de terrorisme? s'inquiéta un des policiers. Et s'ils avaient inventé une nouvelle arme qui transforme les objets en une redoutable machine à tuer? Et si c'étaient des amis des fous qui ont tué des gens du samu devant l'hôtel Regina?

Et les hommes qui se trouvaient sur place tombèrent dans une panique générale: ils cataloguèrent Naruto, Jiraiya et le chien comme de nouveaux terroristes. Ne sachant même pas ce qui se passait dans leur dos, Jiraiya, Naruto et Shikamaru arrivèrent en courant et en rigolant à Enghien-les-bains.

- Nous sommes arrivés, fit Jiraiya. C'est une belle ville n'est-ce pas?

- Oui! approuva Naruto. Mais c'étaient quoi les hommes de tout à l'heure? J'ai pas trop compris...

- C'étaient les contrôleurs de billets, expliqua Jiraiya. Mais on avait pas acheté de ticket, alors pour éviter une amende, j'ai voulu qu'on se métamorphose, mais Naruto, tu as tout fait raté: tu ne peux pas te transformer en autre chose qu'une fille?

- Si mais il fallait le dire avant! Je ne peux pas me changer comme ça en n'importe quoi à tout moment!

- Naruto, tu es vraiment un ninja? demanda Jiraiya d'un ton sévère. Tout ninja qui se respecte doit être sur ses gardes à tout moment, même quand il est en vacances, accompagné d'un grand Sennin comme moi! N'aurais-tu pas oublié que tu es venu à Paris pour t'entraîner?

- J'oubliais, avoua Naruto. Je ne commettrai plus la même erreur!

- Bien, dans ce cas, continuons les visites!

- Jiraiya-sama, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bâtiment? demanda alors Shikamaru, qui regardait le paysage.

- Bien vu Shikamaru! C'est là qu'on va aller. Il est tout juste six heures du soir, c'est la bonne heure pour manger et commencer à jouer!

- Pardon? fit Shikamaru. Jouer?

- Mais oui! C'est le Casino d'Enghien, c'est un endroit super chic! À chaque fois que je viens en France, je viens ici pour me faire plein d'argent. Vous allez voir, ici, on peu utiliser le ninjustsu ou le genjustsu comme on veut pour gagner, car les français ne croient pas qu'on puisse avoir une telle force, alors, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. C'est pour ça que à chaque fois que je viens, je gagne tout le temps!

- Mais alors, vous êtes riche? demanda Naruto.

- Evidemment! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous pouvez dormir à l'hôtel Regina de Paris! C'est un hôtel quatre étoiles, c'est pas un hôtel du coin! C'est super cher!

- Mais si vous avez autant d'argent, pourquoi ne pas avoir acheté de billet? C'est pour l'entraînement de Naruto? demanda Shikamaru qui n'avait pas très bien compris non plus au début.

- Oui bien sûr, je n'oublie jamais l'entraînement de mon disciple, mentit Jiraiya qui en fait avait juste voulu faire quelques économies alors qu'il avait assez d'argent.

- Merci, Ero-sennin! remercia Naruto, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est normal, Naruto. Bon allons dans ce Casino!

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Itachi et Kisame étaient tout près du Casino où Naruto était en train de manger, tandis que Shikamaru dormait et que Jiraiya commençait à aller à la table de la roulette. A travers la grande fenêtre vitrée, ils pouvaient voir tout ce qui passait dans le Casino, même cachés derrière un buisson.

- Je crois que le moment d'attaquer est proche, fit Kisame en ricanant. Le Sennin va boire beaucoup pour jouer et il finira par se saoûler.

- Oui, dans quelques heures, nous attaquerons, approuva Itachi.

Trois heures plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à faire sombre et que l'horloge du Casino affichait les dix heures, Jiraiya continuait de sauter de joie car il n'avait fait que gagner, et Naruto, qui ne pouvait pas jouer à cause de son âge, semblait s'ennuyer à regarder les autres s'amuser. Le ciel se faisait de plus en plus sombre et les deux membres d'Akatsuki décidèrent d'entrer dans le Casino à leur tour.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça! fit l'homme qui gardait l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? demanda Kisame.

- Je ne sais pas... répondit Itachi. Mais il veut nous faire sortir du Casino.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici avec des habits comme ça! Il faut être bien habillé ou bien avoir la carte casinopass, expliqua l'homme. Si vous voulez, j'ai une brochure où tout est expliqué en anglais... Attendez.

Comme l'homme partait, Itachi et Kisame avancèrent, mais des gardes vinrent se mettre à travers de leur chemin.

- Stop, ne passez pas, firent-ils.

- Stop? fit Kisame qui comprit juste ce mot. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?

- Voici les brochures! fit le gardien. Lisez tout ça et revenez plus tard, s'il vous plaît!

Furieux, Itachi prit le col de l'homme et le souleva très haut en le menaçant:

- Si tu nous laisses pas passer, tu es mort.

- "Shinu zo"? Mais je comprends pas, moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, ça veut dire quoi? Au secours!

Mais les gardes étaient déjà maîtrisés par Kisame et ne pouvaient pas bouger d'un pouce. Itachi balança sa victime à travers la porte de l'entrée et enferma les deux gardes dans un genjustu tellement puissant qu'ils eurent une attaque cardiaque et moururent sur le champ. Itachi et Kisame passèrent leur chemin, ignorant la caméra de surveillance, qui avait tout vu.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_ à suivre! _


End file.
